Stupid Souls
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Cuando un estúpido y un pervertido cruzan caminos, están destinados a recorrer una senda llena de comedia, cabreo y cameos. en donde morirán mucho... mucho.


**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí uno de los integrantes de TheDevilZero con un nuevo fic.**

 **Sé que muchos esperaban una actualización, pero surgió algo.**

 **El fandoom de DxD se fue a la mierda.**

 **Seamos sinceros, muchas de las historias repiten los mismos temas, NTR, traición, tortura, etc.**

 **A sí que yo y un grupo de escritores nos pusimos en campaña para salvarlo.**

 **Muchos me conocen más por mis trabajos en Boku no Hero, pero DxD fue mi primera casa.**

 **Pero dejando eso de lado espero que esto los entretenga, lamento el retraso.**

 **AL FIC!**

* * *

Frio, eso era lo estaba sintiendo el adolescente de pelo castaño llamado Hyodo Issei.

Este día no podía haber sido peor para él, no le agradaba a casi nadie en la escuela pues era un pervertido, pero no era mala persona.

Y cuando una bella chica lo invita a salir...

Esta trata de matarlo en su primera cita.

Bueno, lo mató.

Así esto se siente estar muerto...)- Pensó el castaño estando en un lugar lleno de oscuridad absoluta.

El vacío

Al menos... ya puedo descansar en paz.)

En ese momento comenzó a sentir una ligera brisa y la sensación de caer.

Esto comenzó a generarle muchas dudas, si estaba muerto no debería sentir nada. Con algo de duda abrió los ojos...

Solo para ver que el suelo estaba a 3 metros de él.

-AHH- Grito antes de caer.

 **PUM**

-Auch, caí sobre mis llaves- Dijo este. Se giró boca arriba para ver un techo de lo que pareció un tipo mirador.

No entendía ni una mierda de lo que pasaba.

Como todo jugador novato...

-¿Oye, estas bien?- Pregunto un hombre ancho cubierto de pies a cabeza con ropas de cuero, con una capucha y máscara hasta media cara. La cual no se veia nada.

-¿Que...?

-Que si estás bien, caíste de lo que pareció ser el agua del escusado... espera, ese fui yo.

-¿Que carajos?

-Olvídalo, caíste de una gran altura. Déjame ayudarte.

-Gracias... ¿Dónde estamos?

-La verdad ni yo lo se.- Dijo mirando a los lados viendo que todo estaba oscuro.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a esa cabaña de allí?

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

-¿Entonces prefieres quedarte aquí en la oscuridad?

Issei sintió un escalofrío en su columna. Y dirigió su vista a la maleza del lugar.

El pasto era alto y podía haber muchas cosas allí, cosas que podrían matarlo.

 **Hiiiiii**

Un animal, parecido a una combinación de un cerdo y una rata había aparecido. Este los miraba intensamente y sin parpadear. Luego lentamente volvió a entrar en la maleza.

-Por favor abre el camino.- Dijo el castaño

-Con gusto.- Menciono el otro.

Así ambos corrieron hacia la cabaña.

Pasaron por otros pastos de buena altura, teniendo cuidado de cualquier cosa. Llegaron a un puente de dudosa calidad, el cual estaba suspendido sobre un vacío y cualquier persona o cosa no sobreviviría a esa caída, el puente en si tenía unas enredaderas creciendo por él y la verdad no pareció que pudiera soportar a dos personas.

El hombre algo dudoso paso por el puente y cuando vio que era seguro le indico al castaño para que pase.

Y así llegaron frente a la luz que habían visto hace unos minutos, ósea la casa y esta...

-Es una maldita casa en el árbol.- Dijo Issei. Viendo que no era una casa en el árbol, la casa era el maldito árbol.

En ese momento el hombre tuvo una idea algo graciosa.

-¡Shrek! ¡¿Estas en casa?!- Grito el hombre viendo si había alguien.

Esto causo una risa por parte de Issei. Pero se calló cuando alguien le había lanzado un tarro desde la casa.

En eso se oyó la voz de una anciana.

-Malditos vándalos, dejen de molestar con esa película

En eso nuestro héroe ayudo al castaño a levantarse.

-¿Ahora qué?- Pregunto sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Entramos?- Pregunto dudoso.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y con cautela entraron a la cabaña.

Allí vieron una sala de buen tamaño, casi era todo el árbol, había una mesa en el centro y alrededor de esta estaban unas 3 ancianas en unas túnicas con capuchas de color rojo, también estaba una dama más joven, la cual cuidaba de ellas.

-¿A qué viene tanto escándalo?- Pregunto una de ellas.

-¡Oh dios mío! Tu cara.- Dijo otra apuntando al hombre. -Es el rostro de la maldición

-Es un ser no muerto.- Mencionó la del medio.

-¿Un No muerto?- Pregunto Issei mirando al hombre.

-Y el pervertido también- Dijo otra.

-¿Cómo lo supo?- Pregunto el castaño impactado.

La anciana se rio por debajo

-Le atiné- Dijo ella.

El castaño frunció el ceño ante esto.

Pero esto fue cortado cuando las tres comenzaron a hablar de un montón de cosas sin sentido.

Issei estaba tratando comprender lo que decían las ancianas. En su cabeza el jerbo que corría en su rueda de ejercicio estaba a toda su capacidad.

En cambio en la mente del hombre... Estaba el marcianito cumbiero.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto la del medio luego de varias divagaciones.

-Mi nombre es Devil- Dijo el hombre.

Luego la anciana miro al castaño

-Yo soy Issei

-Toma, es una recompensa para compartir- De sus túnicas la anciana saco un objeto que parecía unas enredaderas secas.

-¿Una esponja vegetal?- Pregunto Issei.

-Es una efigie humana- Fulmino la misma que le había dado el objeto.

El castaño estaba mirando esta interacción de cerca.

-¿A quién crees que representa?- Pregunto al hombre.

-A mi tío- Respondió este.

-A si es...- Dijo la anciana con una sonrosa, antes de abrir los ojos al registrar lo que dijo- Espera ¿Que dijiste?

-Que se parece a mí tío- Volvió a decir este.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?- Pregunto otra de las ancianas.

Devil solo se encogió de hombros.

La anciana del medio se froto las sienes mientras soltaba un gruñido.

-Solo elige tu clase y vete de aquí.- Dijo exasperada. Para pasarle un folleto con especificaciones.

-Seré un caballero.- Dijo después de unos minutos.

-¿Y tú?- Pregunto ella a Issei.

-Creo que voy igual.- Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Si ambos eran de la misma clase podrían aprender uno del otro.

La anciana le hiso señas a la joven y esta trajo dos conjuntos de caballero básico.

-Tomen estoy y váyanse- Menciono la del medio.

-¿Dónde podemos cambiarnos?- Pregunto Devil.

-Cámbiense arriba, pero no toquen nada.- Respondió la segunda anciana.

Ambos caminaron por una escalera que no habían notado antes desde su posición, al llegar al segundo piso vieron que había muchos gabinetes y algunos cofres.

-¿Tocaremos todo verdad?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Si

* * *

Unos minutos después ambos salieron por la puerta trasera con unos objetos extra, cortesía de haber saqueado a unas ancianas.

La puerta trasera daba una especie de cueva con enredaderas y raíces que crecían hasta el techo, en medio de esta ante cueva había una espada clavada en el suelo con unos huesos.

Devil se acercó a la espada y justo cuando estaba por tocarla, esta se encendió.

Habían encendido su primera hoguera.

-Eso fue genial, aunque no sepa su uso.- Dijo el caballero, el cual descubriría su uso muy pronto.

Issei se acercó a la boca de la cueva y la inspecciono, no parecía muy peligrosa, estaba seguro de que si iban con cautela todo estaría bien.

-Vamos- Dijo él.

-Espera, esta es la zona de entrenamiento- Dijo Devil deteniendo al castaño.

-Si...- Dijo sin ver el punto de esto.

-Eso quiere decir que hay enemigos fáciles que podemos usar para obtener experiencia.

-Oh, ya veo.- Respondió en comprensión.

-Volvamos al inicio y veamos que conseguimos.- Devil comenzó a caminar a las afueras de la casa para explorar y ver que encontraba.

* * *

5 minutos después...

-(¡¿A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE QUE ESTO ESTE AQUI?!)- Pensó alterado el avatar de su autor al ver que cerca de la casa de las brujas había un ciclope.

Más bien un hipopótamo verde de un ojo que caminaba en 2 patas.

Nuestros héroes estaban detrás de unos arbustos, observando al monstruo rascarse el trasero, mientras que ideaban un plan para matarlo.

-Yo lo distraigo y tú le haces un crítico en la espalda.- Fue el plan de Devil. Uno simple pero que podría funcionar muy bien si lo ejecutaban de manera perfecta.

El salió de los arbustos y agarro una piedra antes de lanzárselo al cíclope.

Este se enojó mucho y vio directamente al avatar.

Mientras eso pasaba Issei se coló en su espalda y desenfundo su espada.

Pero había un gran detalle.

-¡No sé cómo hacer un crítico!- Grito histérico el castaño.

-¡Yo tampoco!

En eso el ciclope se dio cuenta de la otra persona y comenzó a perseguir al japonés.

-NOOOOO- Grito el avatar antes de correr y tratar de golpear al cíclope.

Solo para ver que sus ataques no le hacían ni un mísero 5%.

El avatar abrió mucho los ojos y temeroso levanto su vista para encontrarse con la mirada del cíclope.

Justo antes de que este lo eche del barranco de un solo golpe

-¡MIERDAAAAA!- Grito mientras caía al vacío.

El castaño logro esquivar los ataques que podía y siguió corriendo hasta que volvió a la casa de las ancianas.

Allí entro y sin dirigirle palabra a las viejas paso a donde estaba la hoguera.

Allí tomo varias respiraciones para calmarse, un amigo había muerto frente a sus ojos y no había podido hacer nada.

En eso escucho el sonido como de un quejido. Dirigió su vista al lugar de donde vino.

Y para sorpresa de todos allí estaba el.

-Devil, ¿eres tú?- Pregunto dudoso.

-Lo soy- Respondió en un tono normal.

Allí el castaño se tranquilizó pues, aunque no se explicaba que estaba pasando le legraba tener a alguien que lo acompañe.

-Amigo, creí qu-Ahhh- Dijo Issei al ver la cara de su nuevo amigo.

-¿Qué?- Dijo sin comprender que pasaba.

-Tu cara- Dijo Issei.

-¿El rostro de la maldición? ¿Esa chorrada?- Pregunto curioso.

-Es más real de lo que pensamos.

El castaño saco su nueva espada, una espada muy básica, pero lo suficientemente limpia para ver el reflejo.

-Carajo- Dijo el avatar al ver que parecía un zombi ahora.

-Te pareces a mi mama cuando usa mascarilla.

-Bueno, al menos no estoy muerto... creo.- Ahora entendía bien lo de los No muertos.

Y también que no tenían que confiarse en lo más mínimo, que todo podría tratar de matarlos más adelante.

-Mejor vamos por este camino, estoy seguro que no moriremos tan fácil.- Dijo Issei apuntando a la cueva. A lo que Devil asintió.

Exactamente 20 minutos después de que Issei hiciera esa afirmación el castaño cayó de un precipicio y murió ahogado.

Devil volvió a la hoguera y allí estaba el, ahora entendían a lo que se enfrentaban.

Sea la misión divina o una maldición, no podían morir hasta acabarla. Y el primer paso era dejar de morir.

Pero eso no pasara en un buen rato.

Con eso en mente nuestros héroes pasaron por la entrada del túnel y llegaron a lo que parecía ser una enorme cueva con muchos árboles con pasajes dentro.

Y se acercaron al más cercano y este tenía una especie de niebla que la cubría.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Issei.

-Es niebla, creo- Dijo Devil.

Este se acercó, saco su espada y la metió en la niebla.

-Es como tocar mantequilla- Dijo metiendo y sacando la espada.

Issei también lo hiso.

-Es gracioso.

Ahora cuando Devil metió su mano esta se dispersó.

-Ahhh- Dijeron ambos ante que fue arruinada su diversión.

Pero dejando eso de lado avanzaron cautelosamente hasta que se toparon con su primer enemigo fácil.

Un hueco, el cual estaba desarmado.

-Este es fácil- Dijo Devil.

\- Si- Secundo Issei

Ambos salieron de su escondite y apuntaron sus espadas ante el No muerto.

-Omae wa mou shindeiru- Dijeron ambos.

-¿Nani?- Dijo el zombi con lo último de su humanidad.

-Ahhhh

Ambos gritaron con espadas levantadas para golpear al zombi.

Unos segundos después de acabar con el recibieron sus primeras almas.

-¡Sí!- Gritaron ambos en victoria.

Pero en eso un hueco se coló detrás de Issei y lo apuñalo por la espalda.

-Ay, por favor- Dijo con exasperación antes de morir.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso fue todo por ahora.**

 **Sé que no fue mi mejor trabajo, pero es solo un prólogo a lo que se viene. Los jugadores de la saga Souls saben que la aventura comienza cuando llegamos a la primera ciudad, o santuario.**

 **Si, es uno de esos donde el escritor esta dentro del fic. Pero saben como trabajo, que todo sea por el bien de la comedia y el disfrute del publico.**

 **Nada de OP, solo lo necesario para no morir tanto, pero no para que no se diviertan**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero su review.**

 **De nuevo lamento la espera y lo próximo que actualizare será del fandoom de Boku no Hero, el de Hellboy**

 **Y con eso dicho, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, a no ser que me manden un PM**

 **DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


End file.
